


Wings

by Astrophile



Category: Sky: Children of the Light
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrophile/pseuds/Astrophile
Summary: At first, all was dark and quiet, then a storm brought a vision, a vision told a story. A story started a journey, a journey to reunite and brighten a world
Kudos: 22





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> “Wake up my child, bring the lost stars home” was the last thing the voice said before the vision began to fade

At first, everything was dark, then, there was a flash. Followed by screaming wind, nearby crashes of thunder too. I could feel, I was lying in a fetal position on cold stone, but this body did not feel like it was mine, no, it felt stolen and it wasn’t mine. But I didn’t make the choice to steal this body, I had no memory of what was before Now, but yet it was just on the far reaches of my consciousness. There was something else there too, a voice that made no sound but it was clear as day, it rang out to me.

Another flash of lighting and I could make sense of the voice I was hearing, “With stars united, our light was infinite” there was a pause from the voice, and thought my eyes were closed I could see, glowing depictions of a small humanoid figure and connected to them were constellations, “But darkness blinds, so I cast them away” continues the voice, the constellations reduce time a single star and are sent downward with a gold streak. The streaks led down to what looked like clouds, “There the stars formed a new home amidst the clouds” little temples began appearing in the clouds as the voice spoke, still there was no sound but yet the voice was like having someone beside me speaking next to my ear. With a flash of lightning and a roll of thunder the illustration took on deeper blue hues, a pillar of cloud appeared with another flash, “If only they had listened” the temple at the top of the pillar faded, and more golden light streaks came from a higher level of clouds down the the lower layer “Long has passed” the voice trailed for a moment, “But now I call to you” a streak of gold continued down. Where it faded was another illustration, a small child like figure, wearing some kind of cloak. “Wake up my child, bring the lost stars home” was the last thing the voice said as golden streaks branched off the child like illustration.

As the vision began to fade I could feel feelings in my limbs, I began to pick myself up off the ground. When I finally get to my feet, I take a look at my hands, they’re so small, like a little kids. I begin to look around, the wind blows my hair, that’s different too. Before I had long hair, now it’s short with a longish tuft held down by a clasp on one side. As I continue to look around I see the area that I’m in, it’s a small island with nothing as far as my vision would let me see. I look to what looks like a wall of stone. There are small alcoves with carving on the inner walls accented with gold, each looking similar with the last one being and exception, it had a gold star. I turn to look behind me, jutting up to the sky was a large rock, there were closed door but a loud thunderous roar came from within, I felt fear for what lay beyond, something in my gut told me I had to go there one day. I shook my head as if to rid myself of the thought. I see what looks like stone doorways, all of them seemed empty, when I’d almost turned completely around I heard a hum from my side, it was coming from a doorway. When my eyes landed on it, the gate seemed to glow. Before I knew what I was doing my feet carried me to the gate and I stepped in and was swallowed by a bright flash of light.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is only the prologue to my story, idk how long this will be but I hope you guys enjoy


End file.
